illeraifandomcom-20200213-history
Archeology
Please note that Archeology is a skill that is still in construction and has not been fully developed yet. Archaeology is a skill which allows players to obtain experience with the discovery of ancient relics. Once the player has reached a certain level or prestige, they may unlock new areas which include greater rewards such as items, access to bosses and new skilling resources. The skill can only be trained if the player has an Archaeology Backpack. Once they have it, players may start training the skill after finishing the Lost Treasure quest. Those is the only requirements to training the skill. In order to access new Archaeology locations, the player may search the bookshelves at the Digsite Office Center, or at home by the Master Archaeologist if they have the required levels. For new players, it is highly recommended to train Archaeology when they can. It rewards the player with a very good amount of gold which can quickly accumulate. Some say it is even the best non-combat money making method in the game. Training Main Article: Archeology/Training Resource Caves These rare and exclusive dungeons can be discovered by players all over the globe. Once a player has discovered it, the area instances itself to that player. After the area has designated itself to a player, that player will be able to sell off the location. Before that happens, no one else is able to discover the cave. Each cave discovered must be reported to the Researcher at any digsite. Once you have reported your findings, the Researcher will give you statistics on how long you can keep the resource for, how much they will charge people to teleport to your location and how much entry fee they will have to pay (players can skip the teleport fee if they manually walk to the location, the entry fee cannot be dodged). . Has two silver and one gold chest.]] Inside the caves the player will find bronze, silver and gold chests. The amount of chests found depends on how rare the resources and room is. Players can assign themselves to the chests automatically by assigning the room to themselves. But this only works if the player can plunder the loot of that resource. Resource caves are a popular method of training as players recieve a 30% experience boost when training inside them. This also stacks with other experience boosts. Discoveries Available Discoveries Please note that the experience rate are the base rates. This means that you have to multiple it with your skilling multiplier in order to get it right. With that being said, an adventurer would recieve 14.375*42 experience for discovering an ivory comb. That would grant a total amount of 603.75 XP in Archaeology. Skillers would have to multiply wih 72, and Ironmen with 35. Note that the small/medium/large fossils are unidentified. Identifying these fossils will give half of the XP that the Archaeologist would give you. Alternatively, you can hand the identified fossils in for the half xp. The curator will not buy unidentified fossils until identified. Training Areas Available Training Areas for Archeology Trivia * Archaeology is the '''only '''custom skill that has ever been introduced, and properly developed into a RSPS. The ideas was made up by our founder, Jeeku and head developer, Christian. Feedback was taken from the community, and with combined minds a new skill was introduced to Illerai.